Uncontrolable Passion
by Lucky Sins
Summary: He knows he will never be with Draco in reality, only in his dreams. At least that's what he believes but he comes to discover something totally different. Slash & naughty content. Pairings are a surprise but obvious. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own anything except for the quote, the plot, and the mistakes.

**Summary: **

He knew it would never be true.

Draco wouldn't ever want to be with him in reality, only in his dreams.

One-shot?

**Warning: **

There is hot graphic guy on guy sex.

There is self-mutilation.

There is adult language and content.

DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.

RATED M FOR A DAMN GOOD REASON FOLKS.

* * *

_"__Focus on the fantasies you want to manifest, for reality may grow where your attention will flow."_

He looked forward to every night he could lay his head to sleep, to dream. The mattresses were stiff and uncomfortable and the pillows were almost just as unbearable, but as long as it gave him the serenity of sleep it was perfect.

He quietly slipped out of his robes because the rest of the boys of his house were asleep and not wanting to be awakened from their state of bliss. He slowly slid on a pair of flannel pajama pants. The said boy pulled back his covers and laid his to attain his well deserved bliss. In a few moments he was in repose.

_Draco walked into the room, blonde strands falling over his silver orbs. He was smirking… no… he was smiling. He was smiling at him. _

_'Hey' He breathed with that smile. His pearly whites gleaming in a teasing way that made you want to slide your tongue across. _

_Harry would just smile back at him. _

_'Miss me?' He would ask in a tone that you couldn't disappoint. _

_'Of course I missed you love' The Gryffindor would wrap his arms around the dragon's neck and kiss him passionately. The Slytherin would open his roseate lips. Previous said boy would slide his tongue across the teasing pearls in a perfect curve. They were as smooth as they looked. Draco tongued the well known caverns of Harry's mouth, spelling sweet nothings that Harry probably didn't even apprehend. He pulled away when his lungs obligated. _

_'I've missed you… more than you could ever imagine.' Draco breathed against his flush lips. _

_'Then why did you leave? Why did you go?' Harry groaned in a sad tone even though he was still happy his lover had returned. _

_'Why didn't you tell me to stay?' This time the Prince was smirking that well known attractive smirk. _

_'You wouldn't have listened.' Harry said simply. _

_'Prove it.' Draco said quickly and smashed his lips against Harry who in return had his lips cut from the force of them on his teeth. Ruby liquid spilled between the battling mouths. Neither of the boys cared but both secretly enjoyed it in their sickening ways. _

_The emerald eyed boy fisted the hair of the Slytherin. The one with the silver eyes was eager to get Harry's pants off. Draco was carefully leading Harry to the bed, not wanting to trip over limbs or other belongings. Harry pushed Draco onto the bed and slid his hands under his shirt, gracing the smooth delicate skin brushing against a hardened nub on accident, of course. Eager to get his shirt off, Harry slipped the shirt up and over Draco's head, messing his hair up slightly. He brought his lips to the soft skin. Kissing and sucking leaving light marks of blood. He slowly made his way down to the hem of Draco's trousers, causing sweet moans to roll out of those roseate lips like the moon rising, slowly illuminating the night sky. He left a love bite on his lover's hip bone and slid his tongue underneath the hem in and teasing way and kissed his way back up. _

_Draco bucked his hips wantonly, grinding them fully against Harry's. Lengths grinding together in one long thrust had both boys moaning. Harry lightly licked up Draco's neck and made his way to his ear. He nibbled on the heated flesh and whispered, 'I want you… so damn bad… once I'm inside you… I'm going to fuck you to a pulp.' Draco melted at these words and Harry sucked on the soft flesh behind his ear. Remaining clothing was quickly removed. Harry was about to summon lubricant when Draco stopped him. 'Harry… I want you to fuck me raw.' Harry nearly reached ecstasy at these words. _

_'Draco you know it's going to hurt? The pain will be unbearable…' _

_'Bring it.' _

_Harry being the sadist he was was more than willing to give in to Draco's request. And Draco, being the masochist he was was more than willing to receive it. The pain will make it all the more better. They we're perfect for each other. _

_Harry positioned himself and stared deep into silver pools. _

_'You're so beautiful.' _

_Without much warning he thrust himself into Draco. The velvet heat surrounded him and he automatically started thrusting deep inside of Draco. The immense pain made Draco cry out. It was unbearable and tears stained his porcelain cheeks. Harry had never seen something so beautiful. Draco started to scream Harry's name. He was in so much pain and Harry thought twice about stopping but decided against it. Draco buried his nails deeps into Harry's skin causing him to cry out. Harry was literally panting Draco's name now. His balls drew close and his muscles tensed. He could feel Draco tightening around him. He tightened his grip on Draco's already bruised hips and pounded into him like a jackhammer. Draco came on himself and Harry's chest. He felt faint and his eyes closed. After Draco's climax he came hard inside his blonde prince, filling him to the max with his burning seed. Both had screamed each other's name in ecstasy. _

_Harry rolled off Draco and caught his breath. After Draco reclaimed himself he ran a finger along the still warm semen on his stomach and brought the finger to Harry's mouth. Harry looked at the finger with half lidded eyes and took the finger in. He kissed Draco open mouthed allowing the silver-eyed teen to taste his juice. They continued like this until their energy was drained and they fell asleep. _

Harry awoke to sticky sheets and pants. The light in the room was signifying it was noon. _It was a dream… ANOTHER FUCKING DREAM! _He clutched the sheets and screamed. He couldn't take it. He needed Draco fucking Malfoy. He needed something he couldn't have. He needed to taste the salty flesh, kiss the soft lips, taste the sweet cavern, and fill that tight hole.

He couldn't take this anymore. He didn't want to. Thank god the room was empty because now no one could stop him. He grabbed his wand and muttered a hex. He hexed himself. He slit his own wrists. Harry smiled at the blood dripping down onto the floor. He smiled and thought to himself _'if this is life... I wonder what hell is going to be like.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own anything except the plot and the mistakes trust me.

**Summary: **

Harry had another dream about Draco and hexes himself (slits his wrists).

He's sick of not having Draco in reality and he's sick of reality itself.

**Warning: **

Nothing has changed, still rated M for a reason.

There is some Hermione bashing, sorry to those who care.

* * *

After his little episode Harry decided to go eat some lunch. He is only happy about one thing… the fact that it is Saturday. He sulked his way through the corridors to the Great Hall. He glanced toward the Gryffindor table and found Ron and Hermione arguing as usual then he dared to peer towards the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't in sight. Harry was worried but thankful that Draco wasn't there. With his fit quidditch body, his piercing silver eyes, that china glass skin, and his wonderful smile. _This needs to stop…_He thought to himself. He was also thankful that the robes covered his wrists.

He took a seat across from Ron.

"Good morning mate, 'Mione here was worried that you were poisoned or something. Were you out late?" Ron asked with a tone of relief.

"Yeah, remember? I had detention with Snape." Which was true, he did have detention for falling asleep during an "important" lesson according to Snape.

"Well you know Snape; he's just a stupid git."

"Ron!" Said boy lowered his head and his ears reddened at Hermione's unintentional perfect imitation of his mother.

"Hermione you know its true!" Ron yelled in defense, secret feeling guilty like he would if he yelled at his mother.

Harry who would normally laugh at this just sat staring at his sandwich. Mind trespassing places prohibited to most teenagers, but everyone trespasses anyways. He was brought back to reality with a loud bang of the Great Hall doors. He looked to see what the disturbance was and it was none other than an angry Draco Malfoy. He felt nauseous and dizzy. His vision was blurring.

Meanwhile Draco was stomping his way to the Professors' table. By now Harry had no logical thought going through his head. He was just desperately trying to stay conscious.

"Hello _Professor_" Draco sneered.

_'Oh this can't be good' _Snape thought to himself.

"Yes Draco? What's troubling you?"

"_This_"Draco said and held up a Gryffindor scarf, "Some filthy Gryffindor has been in my private dorm room!"

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped, including some Gryffindors.

Snape's attention directed to Harry.

"Don't worry Draco we'll get this settled out. I assure the Gryffindor that was in your dorm will pay."

At this point Ron and Hermione were violently shaking Harry back to consciousness. Once Harry was revived he slowly brought his hand to his temple as if he had an extremely painful headache.

"Harry! Oh my god! Are you alright?"

"Bloody hell mate that was one hell of a scare."

"W-what?" Harry looked at them both dumbfounded.

"Harry you fainted and I have even worse news."

Harry's attention now focused on Draco stomping to the Slytherin table. He sat between Crabbe and Goyle as usual but now he was glaring the Gryffindor table. _'With those eyes…'_ Harry Thought to himself.

"And now Snape is going on a rampage trying to find out who it was."

"Oh sorry what?" Harry asked completely unaware of what Hermione was talking about or the fact that she was talking.

"Bloody hell mate didn't you hear her? A Gryffindor was in Malfoy's private dorm and now Snape wants to catch who was in there without Malfoy's permission." Ron said in one breath, face red.

"Who was it?" Harry asked completely jealous and hurt but still curious.

"Well Harry… Everyone thinks it was you."

"ME? WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD THEY THINK IT WAS ME!?" Harry yelled getting defensive but as far as he knew he was innocent.

"Harry come on be reasonable. You and Draco are known to be _sworn _enemies. Anyone with a sense of logic would suspect you." Hermione said with her well-known 'I-know-everything-and-I-don't-know-how-to-stop-showing-it-off tone'.

"Wow thanks for the support Hermione. I'm leaving I don't need your _bullshit_."

"Hey mate-"

"You too Ron, both of you just stay away from me."

Later that day

Harry had spent the whole afternoon in the boys' dorm lying in his bed with the curtains pulled. _How great… _He thought to himself. _Everyone thinks I was in Draco's room when I only wish I was. Oh how I wish I could have been there… _

He soon fell asleep to why he wished he was there.

_He was walking through the dungeons with his invisibility cloak hiding him from the world. He made it to the portrait blocking the Slytherin common room. He whispered the password before the portrait could even ask. He crept slowly through the common room and up the known stairs to the Prefect's room. He opened the door slowly trying desperately to not create any noise. He found Draco lying on his bed sleeping comfortably. He removed the cloak and walked towards the beautiful sleeping Prince. He leaned over and kissed those plush lips. He slid his tongue across the upper. Draco was now awakened and was kissing back. Harry was pushed and fell on his behind._

_"What the fuck Potter?" Harry just smiled. He loved sex with Draco when he was angry. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Still kind of short I know.

Okay everyone now raise your left hand if you're confused, and raise your right if you have an idea of what I'm getting at.

I might just give you a cookie if you're right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Even though you _should _know by now...

I don't own anything except for the quote in the first chapter, the plot, and the mistakes.

**Summary:**

Harry had a sex dream about Draco and basically cuts his wrists because it's not real.

He goes to the Great Hall and Draco storms in with a Gryffindor scarf.

Draco claims a Gryffindor was in his room without permission.

Harry faints and is later revived by Ron and Hermione.

Everyone believes Harry was the one in Draco's room.

Harry gets pissed at Ron and Hermione and leaves the Great Hall.

Harry was in the process of dreaming about Draco, or so he thought.

**Warning:**

Honestly if you've gotten this far go ahead and read.

I don't care

* * *

"Potter are you that dim witted that you didn't hear me?" Draco barked. Harry scrambled quickly to his feet and looked around at the room his was in... _'This isn't the boys' dorm.' _He thought to himself.

"Hello? Potter I exist! Why the fuck did you kiss me and how the fuck did you get in here? This is a _private _dorm!" Draco was furious and he couldn't wait to tell Snape.

"Draco? I-is this real?" Harry asked dumbfounded still looking around the room.

"Of course this is real! What the fuck did Granger finally get sick of you and drug you? AND WHEN THE HELL DID WE GET ON FIRST NAME BASIS?!" He was alarmed at the fact that Harry had called him by his first name. He had to be on drugs.

"Oh fuck, how the hell did I get in here?! Are you trying to date rape me?" Harry asked the last question so coolly that Draco couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Ha! Potter are you kidding me? I don't need to date rape anyone. I can get anyone I want in half the time you could. Why would you even ask? Have you experienced it before you bloody oaf or would you like me to?" Draco was hysterical. Potter thinking that Draco wanted any kind of intercourse with him was fucking hilarious.

Harry eyed Malfoy suspiciously and smirked.

"What are you smirking about Potter? This isn't supposed to be funny for you!"

"Well I was just wondering how you were supposed to explain to Snape that you didn't want me here when less than five minutes ago you were kissing me." Harry said and smiled at Draco with a gleam in his eye.

"Potter I would tell him that... Well you came on to me and I thought it was Pansy or something..."

"Yeah right! Everyone in fucking London knows you wouldn't dare put your lips to Pansy's!"

"Shut the fuck up Potter! It's not like I wanted to kiss you! I was half asleep!" Draco yelled in defense.

"Exactly you were _half_ asleep so you were still _half_ aware to the situation you bloody git!"

"Either way Potter, Snape wouldn't believe a word you said."

"Yes, he would if he gave us both truth serum." Harry said smartly.

Draco was now rendered speechless. Harry smiled at his success and the fact that he was in _Draco's_ room. They stood in silence until their eyes met and they quickly looked away. Draco didn't exactly hate Harry but he definitely would never have sex with him. He wouldn't do something with Harry that he hasn't already done with Blaise of course.

"So anyways Potter how the hell did you know the password to get in here?"

"I have no idea... I thought I was dreaming."

"I see," Draco said while contemplating this statement. "So you were dreaming about sneaking into my dorm and snogging me?"

"Harry didn't respond. He just turned away and looked at the wall. He didn't want Draco to find out his feelings this way.

"Well?" Draco asked with his genuine Slytherin smirk.

"Yes Draco, and in some dreams things go even farther..."

"I know." Draco said this time with a smile.

"W-what? How the bloody hell do you know Draco? I know you're arrogant but trust me you couldn't possibly know something like that!"

Draco no longer felt like cringing when Harry said his name. He kind of enjoyed it.

"Well Harry you must have been sleepwalking or something since you obviously don't remember... but last night was wonderful."

_Is he being fucking serious? My dream... last night... it was real? _He glanced at his wrists. _If it was real... Why would I have hexed myself?_

Draco walked behind Harry and grabbed above his wounded wrists. He glanced at them and quickly shut his eyes.

"You really thought it was a dream huh?" Draco said while tears burned his beautiful silver orbs.

Harry subconsciously leaned into Draco and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were mad at me for being in your _private_ dorm." Harry said sarcastically before Draco kissed his neck.

Draco glided his tongue up Harry's long neck to his jaw line, and then he dragged his teeth lightly down causing Harry to groan and throw his head back even further. Draco bit his lover's neck enough to make droplets of blood form. He licked them up and sucked on the spot until it was purple. Harry turned around and forced himself upon Draco's lips and wrapped his legs around the Prince's waist, their semi-erect lengths brushing against the others ever so slightly causing each boy to moan.

_'Please let this be real' _Harry begged himself as he continued to grind his hips against Draco's. Draco desperately needed more contact. He literally tore Harry's shirt away and started sucking the tanned flesh. Harry arched his back and moaned at the contact. Draco quickly removed his own shirt and pressed Harry against the closest wall. Their hips once against started to grind, this time with much more force. Draco firmly kissed Harry's bruised lips. He nibbled on the bottom trying to gain entrance. Harry unwillingly complied when the friction caused him to moan. Draco slid his tongue harshly against the bottom of Harry's top row of teeth, cutting his tongue allowing him to share his blood with Harry. He loved the pain. He personally didn't cut himself, no, but he loved it when other people cut him or hurt him. He was addicted to pain. It was such a turn on. Harry in turn bit the Slytherin's tongue allowing them both to receive pleasure.

Harry worked on Draco's zipper and slid his pants down, happy to notice that he didn't wear underwear today. Draco, whose member obligated Harry's pants, pulled Harry's pants down with force revealing his large throbbing cock. Draco moaned at the sight and grinded his hip against Harry's continually moaning at the contact. Harry who felt he was going to come soon removed himself from Draco. Draco glared at Harry and was about to stroke himself to relief before Harry's mouth beat him to it. Draco bucked his hips in response to the wet heat. Harry took him in whole and slowly brought his mouth back removing himself from his lover's penis with a loud pop. He started stroking Draco, grabbing just a little too hard to give the Slytherin the light pain he needed to be pleasured. Hr teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, eyes never leaving Draco's, he stopped. He pushed Draco to the ground.

"Get on your hands and knees." Harry said forcefully. Draco willingly did just that.

Without warning or lubricant Harry thrust himself into Draco making him bleed and scream in pain. Using the blood as a small amount of lubricant Harry forced himself faster and harder into his lover and smiled at the noises coming out of his mouth. Harry reached underneath and violently stroked Draco until his muscles tensed and he came in his hand. After Draco's climax Harry thrust himself into his state of bliss and collapsed on his lover. Luckily Draco could take his weight. He kissed his shoulders and rolled off him.

* * *

"Man what a night huh babe?" Harry said as he stretched. Disappointed in the lack of response he turned to look at his lover, but there was nothing insight except for the hideous curtains covering his bed. There wasn't even a trace that anyone was there. Harry was still wearing his day robes from yesterday which were now sticky from sweat and semen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well I'm not done yet.

But aren't you guys proud of me?

Three chapters in 24 hours.

I'm only this dedicated because of you guy's and your reviews.

Keep it up.

Oh yeah big twist coming up if you guys didn't catch that.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm losing it… I've got to be losing it…" Harry said out loud to himself unaware of the presence of other Gryffindor boys deep in slumber.

"It was all a dream… only a dream. But I was in his room, I could taste him… feel him… I can't live like this. I want him so bad but I can't even separate reality from my dreams now. I have to end this. I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS REAL AND WHAT THE HELL IS FAKE! I'M CONSTANTLY DISAPPOINTING MY SELF!"

"Erm… Harry?" Neville squeaked from behind Harry's curtain.

"Yes Neville?" Harry asked in an amazing calm and cool voice (considering his mental condition at the moment of course).

"Um… well the rest of the guys and I we're wondering if you were alright. You were talking to yourself and yelling."

"Oh erm… sorry… I had a bad dream." Harry said as an attempt for an excuse. Technically it was true.

Harry heard a bunch of synonymous 'oh right' and 'ohh'. They were guessing it was about Voldemort but if it kept them off Harry's back Harry didn't give a damn if they thought it was fucking Santa Clause.

After lying in his uncomfortably overstuffed mattress for a tad too long waiting for the boys' to fall back asleep he finally sat up. He rubbed his temple and grabbed his invisibility cloak from the foot of his bed. Careful not to talk to himself aloud again he silently thought to himself, _'if I can't have Draco… I don't want to live at all… I don't want to suffer through this. I can't and if I attempt to I will surely go mad! Not even Hermione can help me this time.' _

Harry tiptoed his way across the dorm to the stairs leading to the common room. He slowly made his way to the Grand Staircase. He dreaded every time the stairs adjusted fearing that Filch or Ms. Norris might see or hear the disturbance. As soon as they aligned themselves Harry literally ran up them, trying to be as quiet as possible but failing as the Portraits yelled, complained, and threw various items at him.

He finally made it to the Astronomy tower and walked slowly to his destination, the window. He gazed through it and towards the moon. It was beautiful tonight. The sun hit it perfectly so it shown silver '_like Draco's eyes…_' He thought to himself.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and the quill he brought with him and began writing.

_To whom it may concern, _

_I'm gone by now but do not weep for it is not your fault. It is mine for not being more cautious when falling into that pleasurable hell that people call love. I would go to bed not waiting until I fell into sleep pulling myself away from reality to be with the man of my dreams. Yes, I said man. I have been in love with Draco Malfoy since fourth year, when I swore I caught a glimpse of him cheering for me at the Triwizard Tournament. _

_I had to do what I have done, because each time I fell asleep I fell further from reality and now I can barely identify fiction from fantasy. I'm sorry to those I love and to those who love me. This act was selfish but it needed to be committed. It would have been worse for me to be alive instead of dead. Not just for me but for everyone._

_Your Truly, _

_The-boy-who-**once**-lived _

_(Harry) _

"Should I do this? Should I really jump and let go of everything I know? Yes I should, Draco will never be mine and I will never be his. My mind is set."

Harry unlocked the window open and pushed it open with force and almost fell while doing so.

"Now it wouldn't look too good if I went out on _accident_." He almost chuckled to himself. Ah humor, what is that?

He stepped slowly onto the ledge. He looked at the moon and smiled.

"Draco." With that Harry fell. He didn't jump. He gracefully leaned forward and allowed himself to fall. It felt as if time had slowed down. Thoughts that he couldn't grasp passed through his mind and when he was almost at the bottom he heard Hermione's voice.

* * *

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

"Huh? W-what- Hermione! Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing Harry." She said with a load of relief in her voice. "You have been comatose for four days. Ron noticed you squirming and it looked as if you were having a bad dream. We were so excited when we discovered you coming back to reality and we tried to wake you up. You wouldn't listen and we were so worried."

"Hold on, how did I become comatose?" Harry asked still barely comprehending anything.

"Well after you killed Voldemort Lucius Malfoy tried to kill you and Draco jumped in front of you to block it… when he did that it caused you to fall backwards and you hit your head on a sharp rock."

There was silence for about fifteen minutes until Harry managed to speak up.

"This is a joke. Draco _jumped_ in front of a _hex_ to save _me_?"

"Sorry mate, it isn't a joke. I seen it with my own eyes." Ron said. Harry looked over to see his friend. He was covered in scrapes, bruises, and cuts. He paid more attention to Hermione's features and she looked just as bad or possibly worse.

"What happened to you guys? WAIT! What happened to Draco?!?"

"Well I'll tell you from last to first. When Draco blocked you from the hex he was hit full on. Luckily Lucius screwed up the spell wording or something and the killing curse was a dud. It knocked Draco out but it didn't kill him. He's been in a coma as long as you and longer-"

"Not necessarily Granger." Draco said with a smirk. Harry didn't even notice him limp over here.

"Draco!" Overwhelmed Hermione threw her arms around the obviously injured Draco.

"Hey take it easy now Granger, just because I saved your man doesn't mean you can snog me. I'm gay anyways." Draco said in half a laugh. Ron gagged and Harry gasped mouth ajar at the scene in front of him.

"Anyways Malfoy Harry is not Hermione's man, I am!" Ron said in a proud tone even though his face was beat red. Harry was completely lost.

"Anyone care explaining?"

Hermione took the liberty of doing so.

"Well Ron asked me out _during _the war, which I found completely absurd but I couldn't turn him down after waiting for _so_ long. And well I hugged Draco out of impulse I suppose."

Harry mouthed an 'O' and looked at Draco.

"I'd really like to hear your explanation."

"Well _Potter_ in order to give you that Hermione and Ron would have to leave. Is that okay?" Draco asked and looked over at those two along with Harry.

"Do you guys mind?"

"No it's fine mate but if Draco tries anything just call us and we'll get him."

"Oh shut up Ron." Hermione said following him out of the door.

"Well?" Harry said arching his eyebrow at Draco.

"Well what Potter? If you want to know something you have to ask it straightforward. Remember this is a Malfoy you're talking to." Oh god Draco really did care for him but old habits die hard.

"Well for one why did you _jump_ in front of your _own _father's killing curse to save _me_?"

"Isn't it obvious Potter? I have feelings for you. And it wasn't that hard to go against my father. I hate him with a passion he's done nothing but destroy me. I pulled off the whole death eater thing as an act. I was never in on it. I never wanted it. When I seen Lucius slurring those words after you killed Voldemort I knew exactly what he was going to do. I didn't want you to die, you survived it once but I didn't want to take the chance of you not surviving it again. So I offered my life instead of yours and luckily he fucked up the pronunciation and I was only knocked out. The other wounds are from other battles." Draco said now sitting on the bed, which was comfortable for once, next to the confused Harry.

"Hold on, you have feelings for me?"

"I don't believe I stuttered."

"Were you having dreams?"

There was an awkward silence then Draco spoke.

"Kind of like we were living our normal everyday lives but we couldn't really tell if it was real or not? And we kept having dreams inside of a dream?"

"Yes exactly… and me and you…"

"Had kinky sex twice?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes, Potter I've understood that part but I don't understand how our reams were connected. It's like we were living our normal lives but we were secret lovers and had different outlooks on it."

"Well that's what happens sometimes," Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"Holy shit!" Draco jumped. "When did you get in here?"

"Watch your mouth young man! I have some really nasty potion that could clear that up for you!"

"Um no thanks." Draco said with a sneer slowly turning into a disgusted face.

"Madam Pomfrey what were you saying before Malfoy rudely interrupted." Harry smirked.

Draco glared at him and Harry just smirked.

"Well that happens sometimes, when two people are both affected by one person's love sacrifice for another. It is very rare. You see when Draco jumped to save your life it was an act of love it kept him alive, barely. Not his father's lousy spell pronunciation. You two both fell into a coma at the exact time and felt as if you were living your normal lives. It's quite fascinating. Now here you two both drink this and don't fuss at the taste."

Both boys took the medicinal potion and made faces as bitter as the liquid.

"I warn them every time and they take it like it's pumpkin juice." Madam Pomfrey complained aloud as she walked away.

"So you love me huh Drakieeee?" Harry said in a teasing way that made Draco actually blush.

"Don't ever call me that and well duh! Potter you fool weren't you listening to that-"

Draco had no chance at finishing his words because Harry had now pressed his lips firmly onto his. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours but was really five seconds.

"Hey Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

* * *

Hermione and Ron were peeking in and seen this adorable sight. 

"Aw Ron how come you never do things like that?"

"Why don't you? I mean come on Hermione it's not _just_ a man's world anymore. Anyways we've only been dating for about three days."

"Whatever Ronald."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ha!

I'm done.

Unless you guys want an epilogue or something to find out how things ended.

I could do that.

Well review and tell me if it was lousy or not.

It makes me happy

Oh yeah...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except the plot and mistakes and such.

**Reviews** ♥


	5. Epilogue

**A/N:** Just a short epilogue to satisfy those readers who want more.

* * *

20 years later…

Well Hermione and Ron got married after they had been out of Hogwarts for four years.

Hermione became a librarian at the Ministry of Magic. She knew she was capable of more but this is what she had wanted to do.

Ron went into Muggle Studies like his father. As much as he was embarrassed about his father being fascinated with muggles when he was younger he grew up to be just like him.

Ron and Hermione had seven children. There were six girls and one male who turned out gay to Ron's displeasure but he eventually accepted it. From oldest to youngest their names and ages were: Elizabeth 20, Shay 18, Carol lee 17, the twins Rose and Alexandra 16, Delilah 15, and last but not least Ronald Jr. 14. Hermione is now 40 and Ron is 41. They are just like Ron's parents except Hermione isn't nearly as air headed as Mrs. Weasley.

Lucius was sent to Azkaban and was sexually harassed by the dementors. Well maybe it isn't considered harassment if you like it… Well he didn't bother to try to escape and eventually died. The dementors poisoned him for something or another. He was too loose? Who knows.

Neville got a sex change! _Her_ new name is Lucy. After the herbology teacher at Hogwarts died _she _was granted the position right away. Soon after that Seamus proposed and they were married and had a boy and a girl: Clyde Lee 23 and Rosalyn 16. _Lucy_ and Seamus Finnigan are now both 40 years old. And _Lucy_ is still teaching at Hogwarts while Seamus is the new charms teacher (oh dear god help us all).

And last but not least…

Draco and Harry got married as soon as they were out of school, but considered themselves married while they were in school. They are both now perfectly healed but Draco still has that limp. No one is really sure if that's from the war or his nights with Harry… They are both aurors after Draco had a load of paperwork to fill out to claim he was not a death eater and he would not bring the dark lord back because that would be naughty. Until this day they are still kinky little beasts. Which is disturbing since they are both 40 but manage to still look devilishly handsome.

* * *

Sounds crazy but no one would want it any other way.

_"Focus on the fantasies you want to manifest, for reality may grow where your attention will flow."_

* * *

**A/N:**

I am really done this time!

Woot!

Well I plan on writing a one-shot soon if any of you guys are interested.

One thing though...

It might not be Harry/Draco or Harry Potter at all.

It could be Pirates of the Carribean or Kingdom Hearts.

Not sure yet.

Well thank you so much to those of you that reviewed!

I ♥ you guys


End file.
